The Snakes Prophecy: Rebirth of the Heir of Magic
by Jigokugado Higurashi
Summary: The boy was meant to be great... meant to save the light. Yet destiny was changed by his younger brothers birth. He is no longer Harry Potter... I am Riavan Marvolo Rasputin Black and my destiny is to change this world. Hp/Nm Hp/OC Hp/OC Very Dark Harry


The Snakes Prophecy: Rebirth of the Heir of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did Sirius would still be alive and Harry would be well on his way to becoming a Dark Lord.

Chapter 1: Acceptance 

Riavan sighed and looked to the one who had raised him and him the one who had told him the truth of his heritage and raised him as his own. As he looked into the eyes of the man he had come to call father and smiled.

The words of a prophecy long forgotten rang through his head unrelenting.

_The one born to recreate the world in his image_

_Born on the night of the blood moon and thought unworthy_

_He who shall break the world _

_Born and thrown away by ones thought pure_

_A snake's fang shall once again be seen worthy_

_The lust for change unquenchable_

_He who was thrown away shall rule _

_As the song of blood washes the world clean_

He laughed out loud at the thought.

"_So I'm going to change the world" _Thought Riavan calmly.

"_If so then it will all have to change… every single bit."_

He turned to look into the mirror and appraise himself carefully.

"_Hmm… __pale skinned, straight black hair, emerald green eyes, tall, lean build, gaunt cheekbones and aristocratic features upon his face… I truly look like a Black luckily for that I am glad. Fine I accept my future; I Riavan Marvolo Rasputin Black will bring the change as Slytherin's true heir." _As he finished his appraisal a explosion of magic erupted from him leaving him in a sense of euphoria.

His father looked at him the deep black eye's piercing even into the depths of his soul. Suddenly he smiled and speaks.

"_So you have accepted your path then son" _Stated the Head of the Ancient House of Black's proudly.

"_Yes father I have accepted it. Has Uncle Alphonse Arrived for the changing yet?" _Riavan asked with a small smirk hinting on the edges of his lips. He couldn't help but laugh at his father's glare at the mention of his well known vampire brother in law.

This is of course understandable as Uncle Alphonse had almost killed him when he had told him of the marriage between him and his sister Sarah S. Alucard at the time Heir of the Alucard Family.

He continued the glare for several scant seconds longer and then sighed.

"_Yes Riavan my son he has just arrived. He is in the library waiting for you with the others"_

Riavan couldn't help but smirk at that and began to leave when his father coughed and began to speak again.

"_Are you certain you wish to do this Riavan…? There is no turning back once the changing begins and I before you say it I know this is the only way for you to reconnect your magic core and be able to use magic but still…"_

Riavan was dumbstruck and confused… Only to begin laughing seconds later after he had understood his father worries.

"_Sirius you as my chosen father understand just as much as I do that I will not live like a bloody muggle" _He stated with a smirk.

"_If it wasn't for my dear mother and father's blind faith in Dumbledork and their willingness to turn me into a fucking squib in order for my piece of shit brother to live I wouldn't have to do this" _

Sirius was saddened by the way Riavan spoke of his birth parent's and looked toward the closet and shook his head. He quickly put his arm around Riavan and they quickly walked away towards the library.

As soon as they had left the small room three figures slowly came out from the said closet quietly and looked at each other with sadness in their eyes.

"_He's never going to let us back in to his life James and you know it… I hate myself for what we did to him he was our son…"_ Said Lily sadly

As she said this, the youngest a boy about the age of 10 began to cry.

"_I know love and after today he will never be able to our son is becoming a bloody vampire in order to gain his magic back and fulfill his own prophecy… one that conflicts with Evan's own… you know what Dumbledore said they will become the new lords of dark and light… They will be enemies for life."_ James explained angrily as he silently berated himself for listening to the old fool.

"_What will we do James"_ Lily asked quietly.

"_I truly don't know my love our own son's are destined to be enemies is there anything we can do"_


End file.
